4chanintfandomcom-20200213-history
Russian
Russian (ру́сский язы́к, russkiy yazyk, pronounced [ˈruskʲɪj jɪˈzɨk]) is a Slavic language spoken primarily in Russia, Belarus, Kazakhstan, and Kyrgyzstan. Russian does not use the Latin alphabet, as you can see above, but it uses the Cyrillic alphabet, which is a the first step you should take if planning on learning on Russian. It is an unofficial but widely spoken language in Ukraine, Moldova, Latvia, Estonia, and to a lesser extent, the other countries that were once constituent republics of the USSR.[16][17] Russian belongs to the family of Indo-European languages and is one of three living members of the East Slavic languages. Written examples of Old East Slavonic are attested from the 10th century onwards. It is the most geographically widespread language of Eurasia and the most widely spoken of the Slavic languages. It is also the largestnative language in Europe, with 144 million native speakers in Russia, Ukraine and Belarus. Russian is the 8th most spoken language in the world by number of native speakers and the 4th by total number of speakers.[18] The language is one of the six official languages of the United Nations. Russian distinguishes between consonant phonemes with palatal secondary articulation and those without, the so-called soft and hard''sounds. This distinction is found between pairs of almost all consonants and is one of the most distinguishing features of the language. Another important aspect is the reduction of unstressed vowels, which is somewhat similar to that of English. Stress, which is unpredictable, is not normally indicated orthographically[19] though an optional acute accent (знак ударения, ''znak udareniya) may be used to mark stress (such as to distinguish between homographic words, for example замо́к (meaning lock) and за́мок (meaning castle), or to indicate the proper pronunciation of uncommon words or names). Resources 'Rosetta Stone' *3 levels available. *Recommended as a beginning tool *'Strongly not recommended to be used as the only tool.' *Covers pronounciation, reading, listening, vocabulary, writing. *Very poor for grammar. *Easy to use. Shouldn't take more than an hour to set up and begin using. *More expensive than it's worth. Thank you based internet! 'Pimsleur' *3 levels with 90 total lessons. *Recommended as a learning tool. *'Strongly not recomended to be used as the only tool.' *Covers mainly speaking and being able to hold a conversation. *Easy to use, just open the audio file and repeat. *Much more expensive than it's worth. Thank you based internet! 'Duolingo' Not Available 'Books and PDF files' *Princeton Russian course - MASSIVE Russian course, includes tapes (mirror: http://cytrussian.tuxfamily.org/) *Alexander Lipson in cooperation with Steven Molinsky - A Russian Course *Russia Today - Learn Russian *Learningrussian.net - Free Russian language lessons and resources *Russianlessons.net - moar resources *Masterrussian.com - Lessons and Articles *Practicerussian.com - Learn the Cyrillic alphabet and other introductory lessons and games 'News' http://lenta.ru - popular russian news site. http://russian.rt.com/ - Russia Today Category:slavic Category:cyrillic script Category:phonetic Category:declensions Category:flexible word order Category:badass 'Movies and TV' Subtitles *Subscene *Findsubtitles *http://subs.com.ru/list.php?c=rus - russian subtitles *http://notabenoid.com *Youtube - Mosfilm *(add more if you know them) Movies *Foreign Movies DDL Forum TV shows *http://tnt-online.ru/ - Website for russian TV channel, may watch full episodes online, no subtitles. Category:slavic Category:cyrillic script Category:phonetic Category:declensions Category:flexible word order Category:badass Cartoons *Конёк-Горбунок - (The Humpbacked Horse ) *Винни-Пух - (Winnie-the-Pooh ) *Тайна третьей планеты - (The mystery of the Third Planet ) *Трое из Простоквашино - (Three from Buttermilk Village ) *Снежная королева - (The Snow Queen ) Category:slavic Category:cyrillic script Category:phonetic Category:declensions Category:flexible word order Category:badass Anime *Двенадцать месяцев *http://fansubs.ru/ - russian subtitles 'Music' *Кино - (Keyno), Russian for 'cinema' or 'film', Кино's lead singer Виктор Цой (Viktor Tsoi) is considered the Kurt Cobain of Russia. *Гражданская Оборона (Civil Defence) - Егор Летов's soviet punk-rock band, commonly abbreviated as Грoб (coffin). *Наутилус Помпилиус - (Nautilus Pompilius) after Viktor Tsoi's death, the guitarist of Kino joined this band. Another Soviet rock legend. *Сектор Газа (sector of gas) - Band, whose music style could be defined as Russian punk, integrated with elements of different musical genres such as rock, rap, and Russian folk *Триагрутрика - (Triagrutrika, 'THC') is a Russian rap group from Chelyabinsk. Made popular by their hit "Big City Life". *Мельница - (Melnitsa) a Russian folk rock group. Female vocalist. *t.A.T.u - Russian female dance-pop duo *Аква́риум - (Akvarium), Russian for 'aquarium'. Extremely well known, Аква́риум's lead singer, Boris Grebenshchikov, is refered to as the "Grandfather of Russian Rock." The album 'Радио Африка' worth a listening to. *Король и Шут - (Korol' i Shut) - Russian horror-punk band, lyrics - horror stories and folk tales about pirates, trolls, ghosts and vampires, as well as Slavic mythology. *ДДТ (DDT)- Alternative/Industrial Rock Band *Practically any patriotic Russian songs. Such as Катюша, Калинка and others. 'Brotips' *http://rutracker.org popular russian tracker, you can find most movies/books here. 'Other' *Uz-Translations (a very useful website that you should definitely check out) *Habrahabr.ru - technical and buisness blogs, popular IT resourse. Category:slavic Category:cyrillic script Category:phonetic Category:declensions Category:flexible word order Category:badass